lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Purple Iris/Character Alternates and a better use for powerleves
Well, time for another blog. Lately I have been having a conflict in my head about which character is better, Trias(current version) or the DBZ Trias I originally came up with. In terms of character development, Trias is a much more developed character than DBZ Trias, with DBZ Trias being a typical Cookie Cutter DBZ Character with an interesting story. This lead me to come up with the idea that each character exists in all universes, as the same person, but different story and genetics. They look visually similar and act in a similar way. Though in most of these universes, these different versions rarely play a large role in that universe. This also allows for you to come up with head to head matches against your character's different selves, to see which one is the better fighter. These head to head matches can also be a way to start a crossover arc between two different universes. This is all I have so far on this subject, now lets move to powerlevels. When someone puts a powerlevel on their page, everyone considers it a waste of time. BUT I have come up with a way powerlevels can be used. Powerlevels should be considered a numerical estimate of the person's average strength during a fight. This does not determine their full strength and lowest suppressed power. Average. Since powerlevels of Characters differ between fights because of many variables, the average power during those fights should be gauged to give a relative guess on who focuses more on who plans on finishing a fight quickly, or who prefers to toy around with their opponents at first before going full bast. this average can help also determine who will be a greater challenge. Averages also can determine who is stronger than the other. However, this is probably just as useless as before, but a more practical way of using them. For instance, let's say two people are fighting, One has an average of 100,000 while the other has an average of 150,00. These are just their averages, and one can infer that the one with the higher average plans on finishing this fight quickly, while the other may prefer a challenge, seeing this as an opportunity to better themselves in battle. Now their maximum may not be determined, at all during the fight, cause from what I can tell, fights are usually settled before either person goes full blast. The person with the higher average is likely to be more aggressive, wants make sure his opponent calls it quits sooner so that he/she doesn't start to lose energy as a result of fatigue. End the fight quickly while still retaining your full strength. Now for characters that have encountered each other before, this won't be of any use, but for characters who just meet, this will be a great help for whoever scouts powerlevels. You'll be able to determine your fighting strategy based on why this person prefers this level of power at the beginning. Now obviously, this doesn't mean that the person with the higher average has the greater power, this simply helps determine what fighting style this new opponent may have. Averages can also be a case of someone having difficulty suppressing their power. Despite all of this, Averages are just a great variable altered by environment and user. It depends on one's aggressiveness, style, and total strength overall. I'd like to know what everyone's opinion is on this, and if it is said that it's still pointless, I'll just forget I said anything.